Enix High  Preview
by BrokenBone
Summary: As said in the title, just a preview to se what you guy's think of my idea! Rated T for language.  High-school fic, so there'll be drama, romance and humor, if I choose to continue working on it.. depends on your responses really!


**Hiya!**

This is not a one-shot, I just want to see if there's some interest in this story I came up with.

_If you don't feel like helping, and just want to read the preview, feel free to just scroll past this part!_

So, I got this idea a while back, I don't know how far I'll go with this, truth to be told.  
>But I have a few ideas which I'd like to get some opinions on before I make up my mind.<p>

- I feel like having some characters from previous games in this fic (makes it a crossover, no?), yay or nay?  
>- Should I go with the high school theme or should I just flush the whole thing down the toilet?<p>

Well, if there are a few friendly souls who would care to answer my questions above, I'd really appreciate it

(Honestly, I haven't heard Fang speak, so her accent might be a little of?)

Please tell me if someone seem to be OC!

**Oh! And I don't own any characters or anything in this Fic, Square Enix do!**

_**Thanks!**_

- BB

* * *

><p>The clocks usual unheard ticking echoed through the hall, along with the irritated tapping of an armored boot on marble floor.<p>

A snort pierced the silence and the raven-haired girl shot up from the palm of her hand and looked around, puzzled.

The tapping stopped.

"I can't believe you're able to fall asleep sitting up." she glared at the other girl. Clearly annoyed.

"Whaat? Jelly, gorgeous?" the raven-haired girl winked at the strawberry blonde seated on a wooden chair beside her. "Tsk.." She shook her head. "Fang..." she muttered.

"I know, I know, I can feel it when the 'stop givin' me cheesy nicknames, that's what girlfriends are for' -speech's comin' up. I get it Light. But technically, ya are my girlfriend, ya know that.." "Tsk.." a cheshire cat grin grew on her lips when the strawberry blonde glared at her once more, cheeks slightly pinkish. She opened her mouth to protest, but rapidly shut it again as a door flung open. Both girls turned their gaze to the principals office.

A blonde woman with a friendly appearance opened he door. She smiled at the two, immediately recognizing them. The messy haired Fang always wore her blue scarf, even in gym class. A black tank top covered her upper body this day, and baggy, decorated jeans covered her bottom half. Blue sneakers peeked out from under her pants.

Lightning stood up. As stoic as ever. She wore the white and brown Guardian Corps hoodie she got from the summer camp she went to every year. Under the hoodie, she wore a cream white tank top. Her legs were covered with a pair of black, knee height tights, with a pair of jeans hotpants shorts. Her feet were covered with a pair of Guardian Corps armored boots. A cheaper replica, she presumed.

She gestured for them to step into her office.

In the middle of the room here were a sturdy mahogany desk with a sign reading 'Principal Estheim'. Behind the desk were a huge window which viewed the schoolyard and sports field. On the west side wall, a large painting hung upon the wall. A painting of the school viewed from the gates. On the opposite side of the room, a large wooden cabinet filled with rewards and diplomas stood.

Everything in this office reeked of success. Suggesting that students from this school would succeed in life.

Lightning and Fang had both been there multiple times, but not always for the same reason.

Lightning were often called to the principal because of her sports activities, either accepting diplomas or other rewards. But she had her fare share of fights on her conscience, which also had bought her to this room occasionally.

Fang on the other hand had only been to the principals office to get scolded. She had a nasty habit of talking back at the teachers until they fumed and sent her there. Either that or when she had been fighting.

Now they were both seated in front of the desk again, principal Estheim took the seat in the office chair in front of them.

"So girls... here we are again. On the last day of this semester." she smiled sadly at them and sighed. "What happened this time, Fang?" the woman's blue eyes locked with fangs green ones. Fang grunted and shifted her weight uncomfortably, acting offended. "Why are ya addressin'' me? Like I'm da only one gettin' in trouble all of the time?" she crossed her arms and huffed. Mrs Estheim jerked an eyebrow and looked at Fang with the _who are you trying to fool_-look. Fang kept her chin up and glared at the principal for a few moments. Realizing that there were no use, the woman was not stupid and she probably knew what happened anyway.

"Uhg...fine.. It weren't us! There were this guy who kept pestering us, gettin' all gropey and stuff, he asked for a foot to the face!" she briskly combed her fingers through her dark hair. Something she always did subconsciously whenever she felt nervous or agitated. "So we beat him up, ya see!" she finished with a proud grin.

Lightning cleared her throat and glared at Fang.

Fang glared back before rolling her eyes. "Fine, I beat 'em up.." she confessed reluctantly. Mrs Estheim furrowed her brows and smiled faintly at Fang, who were to busy trying to win a glaring contest with Lightning to notice. _Fang.. as hot-headed as ever.._ she rocked her head slowly from side to side.

"Well then, how did you end up in this when?" she turned to Lightning, who cleared her throat once more.

"Fang shoved me in front of her when she dodged the boy. Hadn't I wrestled him to the ground, I would've had a black eye by now.." she shot another glare in Fangs direction, the raven-haired girl just whistled innocently and subconsciously tugged at her blue scarf.

Mrs Estheim sighed.

"Well you know that there have to be some kind of consequence for your actions." she looked them in the eye to make sure they had understood her. They nodded. "Because you beat that boy pretty bad.." she added in a whisper. Lightning gave a stern nod, Fang tried to hide her confident smirk by diving into her scarf.

Mrs Estheim thought for a second. "You two are going to take care of the first years coming after this holiday." she started to gather the papers from her desk and put them in her briefcase. "You'll begin your third year at this school the next semester, it'll suit you just fine." she smiled at their distraught faces. Lightnings otherwise stoic expression had weakened and disbelief shone through her azure blue orbs. Fang looked like she were about to cry. Her lip trembled and her eyes squinted in disbelief, lips sinking into a frown as she realized that Mrs Estheim were serious. Mrs Estheim got up and nodded at the girls. "Have a great summer girls, off you go!"

~•~•~•~•~•~

~•~•~•~•~•~

"I can't believe this!" Fang groaned loudly, throwing her arms in the air and looked up at the slow moving clouds. Lightning noticed her slowing down and peered at her friend. She held her arms up to the sky, almost as if she were asking for something. "Tsk.." Lightning slowed down and waited for Fang's drama to pass. _Fang's such a drama queen.. geez.._ She shook her head slowly from side to side, a small smirk crossed her lips.

"I-.. I just can't believe this!" she groaned once more, turning to Lightning for support. The latter just stared at her, still waiting for the drama to pass.  
>"I just can't be-" she was interrupted briskly by a index finger right in front of her nose. "I heard you the first time." Light spoke through clenched teeth. Fang smiled goofily at her and rubbed the back of her head. "Eh.. sorry.." She caught the deadly tone in Light's voice and decided that it was best to just be quiet.<br>"I don't like this any more than you do." Lightning tuned around and started walking. Some stray locks bobbing behind her with every step she took.  
>"... Especially since I actually had nothing to do with it.." she crossed her arms and shot a glare at Fang over her shoulder.<p>

Fang bit her lip, grinning. She eyed Lightnings bottom as it swayed from side to side with each step the girl took, liking the sight, she imagined grabbing it and how Light would giggle in a girly fashion, like all of her other 'victims'. Light wasn't like that though, and Fang was fully aware of that. She just liked playing with the thought of her being more soft and girly.

"Stop it." Lightnings words interrupted her thoughts, and suddenly she couldn't remember what she had been thinking about the last couple of minutes. She shook her head. "Come again?"

"Fang, I can feel your eyes on me. Stop it." She tugged at her hoodie, trying to cover herself as her cheeks grew warmer. She hated that Fang had this effect on her. She didn't like Fang in that way, not at all. Sure she could be very charming and even flattering when she put her mind into it. However, she were a full fledged player, a womanizer, she loved it when the subject of her temporary affection swayed and flustered at her words and tender touch. That being reason number two to why Light kept putting Fang down over and over. Remembering what she had been thinking, the latter smirked. "You're hot, and you know that. It's hard not to look at ya!" she chuckled at the death glare Light shot at her over her shoulder.

Fang walked up so that she could walk besides Lightning. Grinning like a fool. "Fuck you, wipe that smug grin of your face.." Light pushed Fang in the face, clearly annoyed. Causing the latter to chuckle. "Hey! I love you to, Sugar! You know I'm just screwing with ya'!" She put her arm around Lightnings shoulders and pulled her in, rubbing her arm up and down. Lightning crossed her arms.

She knew that Fang only hit on her because she resisted.

She hated it.

But Fang was just Fang, and Lightning liked Fang. She were her friend no matter what, she knew the raven-haired girl really didn't like her in _that_ way. After a drunk confession, she knew that Fang valued her as a friend, but that she were "absolutely gorgeous and totally screwable". She had then smacked Lightnings bottom. The morning after she had been asking about the blackeye, getting nothing but a malicious smirk in response.

She sighed, repeating the scene in which she hit Fang over the eye in her mind. The thought of it always brought a smirk to her face.

"So, what're you gonna do these few weeks?" Fang asked as they reached her home.  
>"You know that the first two weeks is always spent at the Guardian Corps camp." Light replied with a monotone voice, watching Fang dig around in her bag for her keys. "Right.." Fang had found the keys, throwing them up in the air and catching them with one have. Grinning at Lightning, who just rolled her eyes.<br>"Well I'll just be waiting until you get of then!" she she said when her attempt to impress failed. Lightning smiled softly. Fang was one of the few people she felt secure enough to smile around. As long as there were no one else there to see it.

Her sudden movement made Lightning flinch. She found herself in her best friends arms.  
>"Take care, and don't get yourself in trouble with the Corps! I know how badly you wanna join them once graduation is over!" Fang grinned as she turned and walked up to the door. "Keep an eye on Serah for me." Lightning said before Fang were to far of to hear her, the latter nodded. It was more of a statement than a question, but they had been friends for years, Fang knew that making statements like this were really Lightnings way of asking. Lightning nodded in response, her face expressionless again. "Bye." she said and started walking down the road. Fang smiled to herself and shook her head.<p>

"Lightning, you really are something.." she said to herself, barely audible.

* * *

><p><strong>So!<br>**

What do you think?

- Sorry by the way, this is a little rushed, I know. Haha.  
>If there's interest in my story however, I'll be rewriting the whole thing.<p>

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

_Thanks!_


End file.
